But It Did
by knittingchampionofnarnia
Summary: Lily Potter's thoughts before and after death, one shot for Reveiw Lounge Challenge submissions.


**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter, Voldemort, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley Potter, James Sirius Potter, and Albus Severus Potter.**

**A//M: I feel accomplished especially after not updating any of my stories for a long time so this was good for me, this is for the August Starters Challenge in the Reviews Lounge Challenge submissions.**

But It Did

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. And now I was running for up the staircase in my cottage that I lived in with my husband James and my young son Harry.

"GO LILY! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF GO! SAVE HARRY!" He shouted as I ran down the hallway to the last room on the left side. I swung the door open and it banged the wall waking Harry.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" _His_ voice shouted from downstairs.

------

"I CALL GODFATHER!" Sirius shouted.

"Of what child?" I asked incredulously.

"Just claiming it, love." He explained before linking arms with me and opening a door to lead to an isle that would lead to the love of my life – James Potter.

------

"This is a time of uncertainty," Sirius explained. "You're wondering how to tell James you're pregnant for fear that it will have been the wrong time to tell him, and who knows it might be, remember he doesn't like candles when he's being told a girl is pregnant."

"And I'm assuming from this information that he's been the father to many unborn children before?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about that." Sirius joked.

------

"If you can't tell me what's wrong then I can't help you!" James shouted over his shoulder walking up the stairs.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG?" I shouted, tears pouring down my face, the last fight like this James had slept on the couch for three days.

He stopped halfway up the stairs.

"I'm pregnant." I said. "I'm pregnant and you're just such an insensitive toe rag that you can't understand how hard it is to tell you because I don't know what in Merlin's pants your reaction will be!"

James was then in front of me, he stared at me for a good long time.

"Harry." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"When it's a boy his name will be Harry." He said.

And I kissed him.

------

I never believed that your life flashes before your eyes before death…

------

"I, James Potter take Lily Evans to be me lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, in life and death."

"I, Lily Evans take James Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health for richer or poorer, in life and death."

------

But now my life flashed be fore my eyes as footsteps I knew were not James' walked up the stairs…

------

"Sirius you'll be to obvious." Albus Dumbledore said.

"How about Peter?" Remus suggested.

"Peter's a grand idea." James said holding me close.

------

It was now, looking back on that memory that I realized that Sirius had a look of doubt in his eyes, and he seemed to hold on to Harry a little tighter.

------

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. And now my life was coming to an end, but he didn't turn his wand on me, but Harry.

"NO!" I shouted. "DON'T KILL HARRY, KILL ME BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL HARRY!"

"Move out of the way you silly girl." He said, still not turning his wand on me.

"PLEASE, NO!" I shouted.

"Avada –" I sprinted to the tip of his wand. "– Kadavra!"

------

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. And now with James by my side I saw my son, as he grew up and made Gryffindor, and Seeker, and kissed his first girl, and kissed the woman I knew he would some day marry.

And I saw him as he held his own first child, a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"What do you think Harry?" The mother of the child, Ginny, asked.

"James. James Sirius Potter." He declared.

"Great," Ginny drawled. "A trouble-maker, that's what I need for my first child."

The next born was a son, I was beginning to doubt the heritage of the name Lily but I cried – or the equivalent – when he was named Albus Severus, for – as Harry put it – two of the bravest men he ever knew.

------

It wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. And now my son joined me for an eternity to watch his children grow.


End file.
